herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xin Xianying
|enemies = |type of hero = Supporter}}Xin Xianying (Chinese: 辛憲英) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is a noblewoman from the Three Kingdoms era and the daughter of Xin Pi. History Many versions of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms story, portray Xin Xianying as a extremely wise woman. Xin Xianying is often helped her family to made a lot of decisions, that because Xin Pi was actively involved in political discussions, which was rare for women in China, as well as her brother, Xin Chang, praised her. She was said to be as cleverness as her father. At the time, Xin Xianying mentioned this purpose, but everything told her family to comply with the regulations, so she can discover the advantages of others and hope to stayed in Luoyang for them. However, Zhuge Liang, a prime minister of Shu Han, he have been sent women's clothes to Sima Yi, the prime minister of Cao Wei in an attempt to resort to an offensive when Cao Wei's army was supposed to fall. Smooth was truly poised and sent a letter to incompetent emperor Cao Rui while asking for an assault permit. When Xin Pi must told her about her daughter at the table, Xian Xianying was said Sima Yi has should not make a decision based on anger; Xin Pi therefore advised the emperor not to allow the attack. Sima Yi was remained in her positions, and Zhuge Liang soon afterwards died. Xin Xianying is also known as a counselor to her nephew Yang Hu, who has warned of the unhealthy ambition of General Zhong Hui, for which the warning turned out to be correct. Much like Wang Yuanji, she also looked at Zhong Hui with suspicion and confided to Yang Hu. When her son Yang Xiu was appointed as Zhong Hui's assistance, Xin Xianying began to worry. She begged him to remain loyal and kind during his duties. When Zhong Hui rebelled against the Sima family, her advice made him alive. A few years later, Xin Xianying had already passed away, but her family was very sad and even more properties had to be left behind. ''Dynasty Warriors'' When Xin Xianying intended to be courteous to her father, both of them should joins the Wei forces and engage in battle with the enemy forces in Chibi. Although by the way can tell her family to be perfect and satisfied, she turned out to hate her enemies yet by all means she would be lissome. During the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Xin Xianying could stoped these men from assaulting by the harassment of the Shu troops. Since the battle was finally won, Xin Xianying also meet her father for the last time after a while then expressing interference with the family and Wei kingdom. Shortly after Xin Pi died of illness, she just lost her father but would have suggestions for tragedy but will believe in keeping the admiration of her family. In later on, Xin Xianying was ready to accompany several Wei troops to participate in most of the battles, as for agreeing to oppose Shu forces in Chengdu and Shu kingdom will be destroyed. Personality Xin Xianying is a good-hearted and caring woman who recognizes her ambitions. Somewhile she have agreed to these different positives, which is not a bit unusual for anyone else, just let them stick to it. Although Xin Xianying is very careful with her family, she is able to admit her determination and ensure her father's advice, even if it is easy to be praised. Gallery Images Xin_Xianying_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Xin_Xianying_(ROTK12).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Xin_Xianying_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xin Xianying (DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast portrait. Xin_Xianying_(DW9).png|Xin Xianying in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xin Xianying Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Xin Xianying's civilian clothes. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 Xin Xianying ending|Xin Xianying's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Fictionalized Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Love Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Feminists Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Kindness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chaste Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Posthumous Category:Lethal Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:Famous Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice